En las ruinas
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: *IorixKyo* Iori y Kyo acaban de derrotar a Krizalid. Los dos terminaron muy gravemente heridos, debido a una enorme explosion. Kyo aprovecha el estado de Iori para besarlo.


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.**A C L A R O**: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE  EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com                                                         **

                                                                     Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

**En las ruinas. **

Por: CaT.

(shermie7@yahoo.com)

"¿Yagami?" Kyo miró alrededor desesperadamente para buscar al otro chico. "¿Yagami?"

          Estaba muy preocupado, todo el lugar había quedad reducido a sólo ruinas después de la gran explosión. Buscó debajo de los rotos escombros, alejando todas las rocas de cemento que habían caído.

"Yagami, ¿dónde estás?"

          No parecía que hubiera alguien alrededor, simplemente no podía encontrarlo. Pero después de unos minutos más de búsqueda, escuchó un suave jadeo. Kyo rápidamente volteó hacia donde había escuchado el jadeo. Después localizó el punto inmediatamente, y quitó todos los bloques de cemento que estaban hasta arriba. Sin duda, había encontrado a Yagami gravemente herido. 

          Su rostro estaba cubierto de quemaduras púrpura y profundos cortes rojos. Estaba muy débil y no parecía tener más fuerzas para levantarse. Su desordenado cabello rojo caía sobre su cabeza, lo que lo hacía ver peor.

"¡Yagami!" Kyo levantó rápidamente a Iori y lo sostuvo fuertemente poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él. "¡Yagami!"

          No había respuesta.

          Kyo levantó una mano para alejar el cabello de Iori que caía sobre su rostro y acarició suavemente su mejilla con sus dedos. El otro no despertó; parecía inconsciente. 

"Oi Yagami... ¡despierta, por favor!" Susurró Kyo junto al oído de Iori mientras lo estrechaba más fuerte y acercaba su rostro al de él.

          Esta vez, hubo un suave jadeo como respuesta, de nuevo, y un ligero murmullo. Kyo se apartó un poco para darle espacio a Iori y aire para respirar. Su mano aún estaba sobre el rostro de Iori, asegurándose de que su cabello no cayera de nuevo sobre su rostro. 

          ¿Qué había sucedido realmente? Iori estaba en muy malas condiciones, y Kyo también lo estaba...

          Estaban tratando de huir de toda la base antes de que se autodestruyera, cuando Krizalid jaló a Iori de regreso con sus últimas fuerzas para llevárselo consigo al infierno. Estaban muy cerca de la salida, Kyo trató de liberar a Iori del moribundo, pero persistente Krizalid, pero fue demasiado tarde. En el momento en el que Kyo se acercaba a ellos, todo el lugar explotó violentamente...

          De regreso al presente, Kyo pudo sentir finalmente al cuerpo de Iori moviéndose ligeramente aún entre sus brazos.

"Yagami, despierta. ¡Despierta por favor!" El rostro de Kyo estaba lleno de preocupación, no podía imaginar qué le sucedería si no hubiera esperanza alguna para Iori.

          Los ojos de Iori se abrieron muy lentamente, inicialmente viendo imágenes demasiado borrosas. Podía sentir a alguien cálido tocándolo, y sosteniéndolo firmemente. Pero no podía distinguir quién era por su mala visión.

"Yagami..." Kyo sintió lágrimas que había intentado contener amenazando con salir. Una sonrisa de extrema felicidad apareció en su rostro lastimado. Fue entonces cuando Iori pudo aclarar su vista y vio a la persona que estaba frente a él.

"¿Kyo?" Casi no podía creer que su más grande rival en el universo lo estuviera sosteniendo y, ¡¿¿derramando lágrimas... por él??!

          Incapaz de controlar sus fuertes emociones, Kyo abrazó fuertemente a Iori colocando su cabeza justo junto a la de Iori sobre su hombro.

"Ne... ¡Kyo, ¿qué estás haciendo?!" Iori intentó hablar tan claro como pudo.

"Ah Yagami, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien..."

          Después de eso, se sentó recargado en su espalda y acomodó a Iori en una posición más cómoda. Debido a la pérdida de energía y fuerza, Iori no podía moverse mucho. Había muchas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Aún no podía creerle a sus ojos. 

"¿Kyo? ¿Por qué me estás sosteniendo?"

          Kyo acarició su rostro de nuevo. "Para que te apoyes en mí y no te caigas, tonto. ¡Dios, me preocupaste tanto! Pensé que te habías ido junto con Krizalid."

          Iori comenzó a respirar más normalmente y sus latidos comenzaron a nivelar su velocidad. "¡De ninguna manera! No podría morir primero... antes que tú..."

          Kyo lo escuchó; sabía que hablaba en serio. Bien, los dos eran rivales, pero aún no podía sacarse otro pensamiento de la mente.

"Por ti... fui arrastrado tras la explosión... y ese maldito bastardo de Krizalid intentó llevarme al infierno con él... pero no pude dejarme vencer de eso modo..."

          Un sutil dedo se posó sobre los labios de Iori, indicándole que dejara de hablar. Obedientemente, Iori guardó silencio y parpadeó lentamente. Kyo continuó mirando directamente sus ojos.

"Shh... es suficiente. Vas a cansarte si sigues hablando tanto."

          Después de que Kyo quitara su dedo, Iori continuó, "Kyo... ¿por qué estás haciéndome esto? Se supone... que somos rivales, ¿no?"

"Baka..." Kyo sonrió de nuevo.

          Iori estaba muy débil, ni siquiera podía sentarse correctamente. Pero con el apoyo de Kyo, estaba lo suficientemente derecho para mirar alrededor de las pilas de escombros en que se había convertido el lugar.

"Pero Kyo... no creas que voy a agradecerte aunque me ayudes ahora o no. Nunca olvidaré nuestra rivalidad, así que estaré ahí para matarte cuando esté listo..."

          Kyo sintió que su corazón se rompía; se notaba en su rostro, que mostraba una gran tristeza. Mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos, deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de Iori y susurró, "La próxima vez... talvez, Yagami..."

          Después de eso, cerró sus ojos y presionó sus labios con los de Yagami, besándolos apasionadamente.

~*Continúa*~


End file.
